


El mejor regalo

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: BL, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Un fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Sanji-kun. Usopp no sabe como proceder y Sanji toma la iniciativa sin darse cuenta.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 10





	El mejor regalo

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo vengo solamente a entretenerlos con divagaciones de mi mente.

 **Notas de la autora:** Este fic ya es viejito, es del 2011 y fue uno de los primeros BL que hice de este fandom, esta es una versión remasterizada, en la cual solamente corregí algunos errores de dedo, de ortografía, puntuación y algunos horrores en la forma de redactar (Como decir aquello cada tres palabras), el fic original está publicado en ff.net con el mismo nombre y mismo nombre de usuario por si quieren darle un ojo a la “evolución” que tuvo.

**…**

**El mejor regalo**

Se sacudía, se mordía las uñas, paseaba de un lado a otro en la recámara y aún así no podía aclarar su mente. El cabello rizado se acomodó por sobre su frente y en gesto realmente molesto lo devolvió a su sitio y posó su sombrero en el lugar en donde correspondía.

Otra vez a pensar, a pensar profundamente en lo que desde hace días atrás le había estado robando el sueño, la paz, la cordura, y no era para menos. Se aproximaba cada vez con más rapidez aquella fecha tan especial que no podía dejar pasar, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, y además no dejaría que el cocinero pierda su merecido regalo que debería valer por tres en honor a los dos años que estuvieron en aquella lejanía no premeditada.

El asunto era: ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora?

Eran bien conocidas las celebraciones exageradas de los Mugiwaras, también sabía perfectamente que el aludido no tendría ni un momento de privacidad siendo acosado constantemente por el capitán y el médico que recibirían protestas y varios golpes ya que el festejado preferiría estar con las damas.

Chistó la lengua al pensar en eso, no sería capaz de sentarse con él a solas para poder hablar, como antes.

Pero las cosas ya no eran como antes, él había cambiado tanto exteriormente como en sus adentros, de seguro Sanji también había cambiado pero eso era lo de menos, solo había madurado y se había dejado la barba y tenía el cabello un poco más largo. Usopp tembló y no precisamente de frío, tembló ante la presencia tácita del rubio.

No había nada más que pensar, estaba claro, en aquella ocasión no sería capaz de confesarle lo que desde hace tiempo atrás venía escondiendo; suspiró resignado y decidió que lo mejor era comprarle algún utensilio de cocina en la próxima isla y si no corría con la suerte necesaria de arribar a alguna antes de la fecha establecida, ya se las apañaría fabricando algún invento que le sea útil.

El Sunny estaba extremadamente decorado y los más variados alimentos y manjares estaban en la mesa principal, era irónico que Sanji hubiese cocinado absolutamente todo para su celebración, pero no se le podía negar la gran satisfacción que para él significaba. Todos celebraban y brindaban en honor al homenajeado que paseaba de un lado a otro sirviendo pequeños takoyaki que a su capitán tanto le gustaban, Robin y Nami se dedicaban a brindar con los deliciosos cocteles de fruta y licor que Sanji había aprendido a hacer en la isla “Innombrable” para él, mientras que Zoro le prometía a Robin aguantarse los regaños en contra del rubio para más tarde, o los brazos fleur que salían de sus piernas harían exactamente lo que le habían hecho a Franky cuando estaba a punto de dejar Watter 7, Brook tocaba el piano mientras Franky y Chopper no se cansaban de bailar encima de la mesa al más puro estilo de Luffy con los palillos chinos en los orificios de la nariz.

Y hablando de narices, Usopp no se encontraba por ningún lado. Sanji a pesar de estar como un orate al pie de unas damiselas pedían mas y mas bebidas (En especial por una pelirroja abusadora) reparó en el hecho que alguien faltaba y no precisamente porque el cielo no estaba siendo iluminado por fuegos pirotécnicos, si no que podía percibir su presencia al instante.

Varias horas pasaron y todos estaban casi al borde de tanto festejo, la cerveza había sido consumida en un santiamén y el sake amenazaba con terminarse de un momento a otro. El rubio aprovechó la semiinconsciencia de sus compañeros para ir en busca de Usopp, que cabe recalcar, desde hace días atrás que lo tenía intrigado.

Es bastante extraño hablar de un estado de semiinconsciencia entre los Mugiwara, pero los meses de abstinencia en bebidas alcohólicas estaban por fin cobrando su precio. Por otro lado, la intriga de Sanji hacia Usopp tampoco era rara ya que el tirador lo había estado evitando desde hace unas semanas, y la corta presencia de este en la fiesta fue únicamente para darle el respectivo presente que consistía en un juego completamente nuevo de 12 cuchillos diferentes que recién había salido al mercado.

Un regalo encantador, pero no era ese el tipo de obsequios que Usopp solía dar, era bastante útil pero impersonal, francamente Sanji hubiese esperado cualquier cosa hecha a mano que algo comprado, aunque en realidad se sentía bastante agradecido.

Entró al taller en donde Usopp solía hacer sus inventos, pero allí no estaba, el cuarto parecía bastante abandonado, al parecer nadie había entrado allí desde el reencuentro y eso le resultaba bastante extraño.

Fue a la recámara que compartía con los otros muchachos pero no estaba allí, no estaba en la cocina, ni en las duchas ni en el acuario. Sólo le faltaba un lugar por revisar así que fue directo hasta el punto más alto del Sunny. Lo encontró mirando el cielo por el amplio ventanal que se extendía por todo el recinto, dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada y a su lado un paquete azul de tamaño considerable.

Sanji lo contempló y sintió su cuerpo queriendo sucumbir al vértigo ya que éste no había podido subir en su totalidad por la escalera. Una serie de pensamientos enigmáticos se apoderaron del rubio. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el hecho de que Usopp no haya compartido la fiesta? Estaba claro, era su amigo, el compinche con el cual podía tener una charla profunda sin sentirse idiota por expresar sus temores, era cierto, desde ese entonces, desde el primer día que se volvieron a ver sintió que algo había cambiado enormemente. La cocina ya no era iluminada por la luz de una vela como antaño, ya no conversaban, es más, apenas y podían permanecer más de media hora a solas.

¿Por qué carajos le importaba el regalo que le había dado? Se sentía feliz al tener aquella magnífica colección que a más de útil era extremadamente decorativa por sus mangos rojos, pero algo no andaba bien, no sentía la esencia abrumadora del tirador en el regalo, era eso, solamente lo había comprado en aquel mega mall al que entraron apenas llegar a la isla, el asunto que le molestaba era que él había dicho que quería ese mismo juego de cocina, pero solamente en tono de burla, todos supieron que no debían comprarlo como obsequio ya que esa misma tarde el entraba al Sunny con un juego exactamente igual en color azul.

Era perturbador, exageradamente perturbador, sin darse cuenta ya estaba a escasos pasos de la cabellera negra y rizada de su compañero el cual seguía mirando hacia el frente, era como si Usopp estuviera perdido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo acechaban. Aquel día todo resultaba extraño, las acciones no concordaban con las personas, en realidad de estos dos personajes que estaban fuera de foco. ¿Usopp, distraído? ¿Sin prestar atención? ¿Con la guardia totalmente baja? Era imposible después de la experiencia adquirida en la isla de las plantas gigantes, pero así estaban las cosas.

Sanji en un paso mal dado derribó una de las pesas con las cuales Zoro entrenaba en ese mismo sitio, Usopp con un sobresaltó volvió su cuerpo mientras apuntaba con una pequeña versión de kabuto listo para disparar, la mano se relajó al darse cuenta de quién era el intruso.

Un momento de silencio total para luego echarse a reír sin control.

—No me resulta gracioso— dijo Usopp terminando de bajar el arma con un tono de molestia y alivio.

—Lo siento. — dijo el rubio mientras devolvía a su sitio el material de entrenamiento.

—¿Que te trae por aquí? — preguntó al fin volviéndose a la ventana, y es que Usopp no quería delatar su reciente rubor.

—Solo estaba preocupado, pero veo que tienes muchas cosas en las cuales pensar…— Sanji respondió avergonzado, tenía que respetar la intimidad de su compañero, luego podrían hablar en la cocina como en aquellas noches en donde Usopp se levantaba a “comer” algo a mitad de la noche sabiendo que Sanji hacía guardia para evitar que el capitán arrase con las provisiones. Se dio la vuelta con un extraño sentimiento a melancolía, sabía que aquello no pasaría.

“Ahora o nunca” Pensó de repente.

—Detente— Usopp sujetó con firmeza la muñeca del otro chico haciendo que, en efecto, su movimiento se detuviese— Quería darte algo— rompió el corto silencio que se había formado.

Sanji dio vuelta nuevamente y se encontró frente a él, el mismo paquete azul que diferenció a su entrada.

—Este es el verdadero regalo, lo siento, pero solo necesitaba el lugar y momento precisos para entregártelo.

Sanji lo aceptó de buena gana, en sus ojos un brillo apareció. Cosa enigmática para el rey de los tiradores. El papel de regalo resbaló suavemente hacia el piso al tiempo en que Sanji caía de rodillas de la misma manera.

—Muchas gracias— Murmuró— En verdad, muchas gracias.

Usopp en un acto de timidez exagerada extendió la mano — Feliz cumpleaños— Pero Sanji no pudo contenerse y sin saber porqué jaló a Usopp para poder tener un contacto más cercano. Así abrazados como estaban, no eran necesarias las palabras para dejar los sentimientos fluir, lentamente las manos con olor a pólvora se enredaron en aquellos cabellos rubios mientras que las manos con olor a especias trataban de desenredar la marañosa cabellera de su amigo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo los labios se atrevieron a unirse en un sofocante y desenfrenado beso; junto a ellos descansaba una hermosa repisa de madera hecha a mano, con acabados hermosos y en cada espacio se encontraba un recipiente con polvos de distintos colores, muy seguramente infinita variedad de especias.

**FIN**

En un principio, este fic tuvo un final alternativo (Era como mi tendencia hacerlos así) pero al momento de remasterizar, me pareció que ese final estuvo de más, le tengo cariño, pero siento que redundaba mucho, en fin, vuelvo a repetir, el fic original está en ff.net, allí podrán ver el final alternativo.

Gracias por leer.

Suerte!


End file.
